


You'll always have little ol' me.

by Gabriel_Loki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-21
Updated: 2012-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-14 17:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel_Loki/pseuds/Gabriel_Loki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's someone that Castiel could always count on</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll always have little ol' me.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starrstruck_64](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrstruck_64/gifts).



Dean and Sam were busy as usual, looking for the next word of God, the one Kevin had said he’d seen that said the gates of Hell could be sealed forever. First though, they had to go back to the cabin and get ready to go on the trip. Dean was of course harder since his trip back from Purgatory. Sam had seen this, in fact he himself had been hard…but his brother had said so damn casually that Cas was gone, that he was dead. Dean had said he’d seen enough. Yet that did not satisfy Sam in the least bit. He had the hope that Cas was still alive, somehow some way. It didn’t matter to him what Dean thought. He had to do something to check, somehow…  
So he left Dean to pack and he went into the basement and closed his eyes and prayed in just a whisper, a pleading whisper that begged God that there be some chance for Cas to be alive, to be able to get out of Purgatory. Cas had…he’d come back to them when Sam had prayed to him…

  
So after the prayer to God he sent one to Cas, hoping Cas could hear him. He told Cas that he missed him, that Dean was safe, but he wanted him to be safe too. He wanted Cas to be back up here with them, where Sam could hold him tight in a hug and play all the twister the angel could possibly want.  
Sam wiped a tear away and went back upstairs to help with the packing…yet as they nearly finished, there was an explosion outside and Sam ran out first, shotgun in hand only to see a figure standing off by the impala holding what looked like another figure.

  
Then the light hit them and it turned out to be Balthazar and Cas, Balthazar holding a bloody and unconscious Cas, whose wings were very clearly visible and bloodied up as well. Balthazar too looked worse for wear but otherwise fine…

  
“Told you that you’d always have little old me, Cassie…” Balthazar mumbled before collapsing with the other angel.


End file.
